1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus for managing an optimized asset of distributed resources and an operation method of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a power system is unable to provide energy, some buildings or regions may install power generation resources locally to autonomously supply and receive energy.
Typically, distributed energy resources may be provided in a form of power generation facilities installed locally for independent development and energy supply so as to be used as a major energy supply source in an emergency case.
However, in general distributed energy resource management technology, there has a problem that systematic and optimized distributed resources that can be readily used at the time of power peak or emergency are not managed as distributed resource assets.
In particular, setting management modeling profile suitable for each of distributed energy resources installed in a large area and a heterogeneous distributed energy resource, and directly setting and porting to distributed resource control system one by one at a venue is reaching the limit of efficient management of distributed energy resources.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an enhanced distributed resource management infrastructure that is obtained by remotely configuring and setting the distributed resources to manage the distributed energy resources as systematic and hierarchical form of energy development resources.